


A Small Reward

by Flora_Jimin



Series: Subteez (A submissive Ateez Series) [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dominant Reader, Light BDSM, Other, Smut, Submissive Seonghwa, ungendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Seonghwa keeps wearing your ring and your collar wherever he goes, so a small reward is in order, no?
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: Subteez (A submissive Ateez Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	A Small Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr let me know Seonghwa is still going strong wearing his trusty BDSM ring + collar combo, so of course ya girl had to whip something sinful out~  
> Ungendered reader so everyone can enjoy~  
> If you'd like, feel free to follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com)~

Seonghwa sat with his hands behind his back, lips parted as you run your hand over his shoulders. His knees shook slightly as you pressed close, kissing up the back of his neck, smiling against the fabric of one of several collars you had bought for him. 

“You wore the collar and ring again.” You hum, your breath ghosting against the back of his neck. 

He was on his knees on your bed, a blindfold over his eyes as he swallowed thickly. 

“Of course I did. I wear it as much as I can.” He responded, his voice barely above a whisper. You hum idly, one hand moving around to wrap around his cock. He jolted slightly, a trembling sigh leaving his lips as you stroked him slowly. Normally you would tease him longer, maybe even keep a ring on him while you played with him, but you noticed how often Seonghwa made a habit out of wearing his collars and his ring you gave him out in public and it made a pleasant fire ignite in you. 

“How did you manage to convince the stylists to let you wear it so often, hm?” You inquire, running your fingers over his ring, smiling fondly at the loop in the center. Seonghwa lifted his head, looking in the general direction of your voice. 

“I...was very adamant about wearing them.” 

Your brows raise in surprise before you laugh lightly, pulling him in for a kiss. Seonghwa mewled against your lips, his body relaxed and nearly melting in your hands as you stroked him faster. He whimpered as you rolled your thumb over the tip, smearing his precum across it before you broke the kiss and moved him around until he was laying flat on his back. 

Seonghwa bit his lip and shuddered when you dragged your nails down his chest, leaning between his legs to kiss at his thighs. 

“Y-Y/n…” He exhaled shakily, his breathing labored as your lips trailed up closer and closer to his cock, proud and throbbing against his slender abdomen. 

“Grab the bars above the bed, keep your hands to yourself like a good boy and we can do much more later.” You promised darkly, watching as Seonghwa reached blindly above him until his fingers could wrap around said bars. He gripped them tight, groaning as you grabbed his cock again, stroking him as you teasingly rolled your tongue back and forth over his head, humming at the more sweet than bitter taste. 

“Someone’s been eating well~” You tease, laughing at the way Seonghwa made a shy sound of protest. His thighs twitched, nearly closing from being flustered, but he willed them to stay open. 

“Good boy. Keep yourself open for me.” You coo, dragging your tongue along the underside length of his cock over and over before sliding him halfway into your mouth. Seonghwa’s cock twitched against your tongue as you bobbed your head, stroking what wasn’t in your mouth. 

With your free hand, you ran your hand across the flat and toned expanse of his stomach, purring around his cock as his muscles flexed and trembled under your touch. Seonghwa didn’t say a word other than breathless coos of your name as the lewd sound of slurping filled the room. 

The raven-haired idol felt the pleasure buzz through him, his grip on the bars white knuckled as you slid him deeper down your throat, removing your hand. 

He had been a good boy for you, so you let a little of your normally poise and methodical routine go as you pulled back, spitting on his cock before you slid your lips back around his cock. 

Seonghwa would never admit it easily, being the ‘neat and proper’ one of the dorm, but sloppy blowjobs always made him cum much faster than anything else. The filthy sound of you slurping and sucking him, coupled by the velvet heat of your tongue made the vocalist sing for you in a much different way. 

And, he had been a rather good sub for you, wearing his collars and ring out, subtly letting everyone know he belonged to someone, you had to reward him by giving him his favorite treatment, yes?

You got the answer to your unasked question as Seonghwa squirmed beneath you, his moans coming out between shaky pants as he did his best to hold himself back. 

No thrusting. No cumming. Not without permission. 

Your eyes twinkle slightly, you really did train him well, hm? 

You drummed your fingers against his thigh, a 4 small taps. With his training, Seonghwa knew that was you silently giving him permission to buck up into your mouth, and he did so without hesitation, your name falling from his lips like a desperate plea as he pulled at the bars. 

“Y/n! P-Please, it feels so good, I-I…”He tossed his head back, his hips rolling desperately as you swallowed around him, the sloppy sound making goosebumps rise on his skin. His eyes were screwed shut behind the blindfold, his voice raising an octave the moment you began to cradle and roll his balls in your hand. 

Your eyes go half lidded as you remove your free hand from caressing and lightly clawing his abdomen to his thigh. 

5 taps, followed by a squeeze. 

Otherwise known as, you have permission to cum. 

Seonghwa tensed, a desperate sound leaving his mouth as he fucked your face faster, back arching as you took every thrust with a low hum and a hard swallow, rubbing his thighs idly, enjoying the way goosebumps rose on his sweaty skin. 

“Uhh fuck...Y/n~ Ahhh thank you, thank you, thank you!” He mewled his gratitude like a good boy, hips stilling as he came. You held him down, bobbing your head slowly, milking every last drop out of his cock as he whimpered below you. 

You didn’t stop until he was shaking in your hands. With a small laugh, you settle yourself in his lap, pulling the blindfold off so you could look into his eyes. 

He was still panting as you leaned over him, your palms at either side of his head as you kissed him deeply, letting him taste the lingering sweetness of his release on your tongue before you pulled away, smiling down at him. 

“T-Thank you…” He repeated, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. You press a peck to his lips and put your hands on his chest, leaning back to roll your hips down on him. He inhaled sharply and looked up, biting his lip at the dark look in your eyes. 

“Don’t thank me yet. We’ve only just started~” 


End file.
